Lora
Lora }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Panda |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Brave |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Nature |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gingerbread brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 15 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Human |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Restore peace between humans and dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Winter's Savenger Refuge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Luna, younger sister; Ravenna, mother. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Princess Imperial |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Queen Prideful |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Photography and art |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Mud and saltwater |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Polyglot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Bow and arrow, spear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "OMG, how is he still alive?!" |} Lora belongs to Panda. Do not steal or edit her in any way. Appearance Lora is a lean, black, unkempt haired scavenger with black eyes. She has tan skin and freckles. Personality Lora likes to keep clean. She is impatient, sharp-tongued, and short-tempered. Lora is a rebellious teenager and usually acts before thinking. History Lora was born to the leader of the human civilization on Pyrrhia. Her father drowned shortly after her birth. Her mother taught her to wield the spear and archery, as well as spiritual practices relating to the element nature. This allowed her to communicate with animals of different species. Imperial met Lora when she caught the scavenger stealing her enchanted jade bracelet. Lora, terrified, screamed for help. Imperial understood her cries and asked her to help restore peace between the species. Lora agreed and returned to her tribe, where she tried her best to convince her mother not to lead the tribe into war. Her mother disagrees and Lora runs back to consult with Imperial. They decided stop the war at the battlefield. Their plans failed and the species fought in the northernmost reach of the Kingdom of Sand. Lora was seen pressure pointing as many scavengers as she could while Imperial and her allies tried freezing warring dragons. The war ends as Frostblast's heart freezes over again and brings eternal winter on the Ice Kingdom. The remaining dragons and scavengers flee. After the Great Scalding, Lora became leader (later queen) after her mother died in the war. Shortly after her reign began, she was murdered by Frostwing as venageance against the scavengers. Abilities Lora is a polyglot; she can understand and communicate in different languages, including other species'. She is also immune to some types of lethal venom/poison, but she is easily manipulated through mind control. Relationships Ravenna Lora has a strong relationship with her mother becuase she is her only gaurdian. Sometimes she feels annoyed at her mother for reminding her too many times and argues often over rules she disagrees with. Overall, Lora cares deeply for her mother. Imperial Imperial and Lora share similar opinions/beliefs and goals. Though not friends, they are great allies. Trivia * Lora has survived a lightning strike. * Her idol is Sundew. Category:Scavengers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (LifeIsMeh)